Amor infantil
by takade junior
Summary: Christa e Ymir se conocen en un parque,se vuelven muy amigas,pero Ymir se va de viaje por 4 años,Christa la espero por cuatro años hasta que...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! n.n,¿cómo estan? espero que bien,sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic n.n ojala sea de su agrado y lo disfruten como yo lo hago escribiendo n.n,sin más habla vamos con**

**el fic.**

Era una tarde de invierno,llovía fuerte y hacia mucho frío,por las calles iva vagando una niña de 11 años,su nombre era Ymir con una polera azul y una chaqueta violeta para

y unos pantalones color pasando por una plaza hasta que se dio cuenta de algo,unos niños estaban acosando a una pequeña niña rubia en un árbol.

X:Vamos,no te haremos nada -Decía un niño castaño-

X2:Exacto,no te haremos nada -Acorralando a la niña en el árbol-

Christa:N-No,dejenme por favor -LLorando-

Ymir:¡Oigan,dejenla sola! -Decía Ymir tirando el paraguas a el suelo-

X:¡Rayos,es ella vamonos antes que nos haga algo! -Tomando sus cosas-

Ymir:No crean que esta vez los dejare -Pateando a uno en la espalda-

X2:¡Hey,dejalo! -Golpeando a la más alta en la cara-

Ymir:Idiota...-Golpeandolo en el estómago-

X:¡Ya vamonos! -Corriendo-

X2:¡Te sigo amigo! -Asustado-

Ymir:Son unos tarados,hey ¿estás bien? -Ofreciendole la mano a la pequeña-

Christa:Sí,no me hicieron nada. -Aceptando la mano de la alta-

Ymir:Y bueno,¿vives cerca de aquí?

Christa:Sí,unas calles más abajo -Sonriendo-

Ymir:E-Esto...-Con un leve sonrojo-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -Tomando el paraguas-

Christa:Claro,si no es mucha molestia para ti-Con un leve sonrojo mientras tomaba su bolso-

Ymir:Por tu uniforme,me doy cuenta que eres de una escuela unas calles más arriba,¿no?-Mirando hacia otro lado-

Christa:Oh,sí,¿Como supiste?-Mirando extrañada a la mayor-

Ymir:E-Es que yo antes iva en esa escuela-Tomando el bolso de la pequeña-Dame eso.

Christa:No,yo lo llevo -Quitandoselo-y,¿Por que antes,algo paso? -Caminando al lado de la alta-

Ymir:Bueno,ahora como veras no llevo un uniforme,es porque me iré por unos años a España -Mirando a la pequeña-

Christa:¿¡Eh?!,recien te conozco y ya te vas -Mirando a la más alta con los ojos llorosos-

Ymir:B-Bueno volvere en unos cuantos años más -Rascandose la nuca con un leve sonrojo-

Christa:¿Cuanto tiempo estaras afuera? -Con la cabeza abajo-

Ymir:Unos cuatros años... -Con la cabeza abajo y mirando hacia otro lado-

Christa:Uh... -Mirando a la alta- Pero ten seguro algo -Sonriendole-

Ymir:¿Que cosa? -Mirando a la menor-

Christa:Te estare esperando esos cuatro años -Con los ojos llorosos-

Ymir:¿Eh?,P-Pero no llores,me puedes hacer llorar a mí -Moviendo sus manos de lado a lado-

Christa:No te vayas,porfavor -Abrazando a la alta haciendo que se detubiera-

Ymir:N-No puedo hacer nada,aparte ya llegamos a tu casa,¿no?-Agachandose a la altura de la pequeña rubia- Volvere pronto,¿vale?,cuatro años pasan rápido -Sonriendole-

Christa:Si,es mi casa -Entrando corriendo a su casa-

Ymir:Tsk,no se despidio y tampoco me dijo su nombre -Dandose la vuelta-

Christa:¡Espera! -Corriendo tras la alta-

Ymir:¿uh?,¿No deberias estar en tu casa cambiandote de ropa? -Mirando a la menor aburrida-

Christa:Aún no me presento y quieres que me vaya -Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:Tsch,me llamo Ymir y tengo 11 años,¿feliz? -Poniendo el dedo en la frente de la baja-

Christa:Ymir...Es un nombre raro -Sonriendole-

Ymir:¿Uh? -Sonrojandose-

Christa:Bueno,Me llamo Christa Renz,tengo 11 años y m-mido 1.40 -Sonrojandose-

Ymir:¿¡Eh?!,pense que yo era muy alta -Agachandose a la altura de Christa-

Christa:¡Pero tu eres muy alta! -Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:No,tu eres diminuta -Jugando con sus mejillas-

Christa:Sueltame -Quitando las manos de la mayor de la cara-

Ymir:¡Eh!,me va a botar -Cayendose-

Christa:¡No me lleves contigo! -Callendo encima de la más alta-

Ymir:E-Em... -Sonrojandose-

Christa:¡Perdón! -Levantandose rápidamente sonrojada-

Ymir:Me dejaste empapada,enana -Levantandose-

Christa:Perdón -Con la cabeza abajo-

Ymir:No te preocupes -Revolviendole el cabello- Me iré,Adios. -Tomando su paraguas-

Christa:Espera... -Tomandole la muñeca-

Ymir:¿Que pasa? -Agachandose a la altura de Christa-

Christa:Adios -Besandola en la mejilla-

Ymir:A-Adios -Corriendo para que no vea su sonrojo-

Christa:Espero que estos cuatro años pasen rápido,para volver a verla -Susurró-

Pasaron los cuatro años que tanto esperaba Christa,En la escuela recordó que ese mismo dia hizo una promesa con su amiga.

X:¡Hey,Christa!

...

**Espero que les haya gustado :'3,dejen sus reviews para seguir con los capitulos n.n**


	2. Reencuentro

**Hola chicos/as,¿cómo estan?,aqui les dejo el cap 2 /(._.)/ **

X:¡Hey,Christa!

La Rubia se volteó pensando que podría ser su amiga,pero para su mala suerte no era,era Reiner,el chico que está enamorado de ella.

Christa:Hey...-Entristecida-

Reiner:¿Pasa algo?,te noto triste,¿Acaso alguien te hizo algo?

Christa:No,no es solo que estaba esperando a alguien,creo que no llegará -Cabizbaja-

Reiner:¿No era a mí? -Acorralando a la rubia-

Christa:N-No,era otra persona -Mirando hacia otro lado-

Reiner:¿Segura? -Acercándose a la rubia-

Christa:S-Sí

X:¡Oye,dejala en paz! -golpeando a el Rubio-

Christa,al ver esa escena,se le vino a la mente cuando conoció a Ymir,no dudó en mirar y fijarse en una sombra mediana,que cuandio la vio se alejo,se notaba un poco nerviosa.

Christa:¡O-Oye! -Corriendo tras la persona-

X:d-dejame -Con tono nervioso y entrando al baño-

Christa:De aquí no sales -Cerrando la puerta con llave-

X:P-Porfavor vete.

Christa:No hasta que me muestres quien eres -Abriendo la puerta-Pero tú eres... -Sorprendida-

X:Dudó que me recuerdes... -Entristezida-

Christa:Cómo no voy a recordarte -Dandole un abrazo-

X:¿Me recuerdas aún? -Sonriendo-

Christa:Claro que sí,nos conocimos en el jardín de niños,Sasha,no podría olvidarme de tí -Abrazandola con más fuerza-

Sasha:jeje,que bueno que me recordaste -Sonriendole-

Christa:Salgamos de aquí,vamos a clases -Caminando junto a Sasha-

Sasha:¡Claro!,¿quieres un poco de pan? -Ofreciendole a la Rubia-

Christa:No gracias ya comí -Mirando al suelo-

Sasha se percató de eso,pero no quizo preguntar que le sucedia,subieron a el salón y se sentaron juntas,al llegar el profesor se sentaron y prestaron atención.

Profesor:Bueno alumnos,este año tenemos una nueva alumna...

Christa:No será...-Abriendo los ojos como plato-

Profesor:Pero lastimosamente no vino hoy,asi que la conoceran mañana.

Para que dar más riendas,saltemos las clases y vayamos a la salir Christa se dirigió a el mercado a comprar cosas para los trabajos,al entrar en la libreria

se encontro con Ymir,Christa no la reconoció hasta que salió de la salir se dio cuenta de que la castaña iva con bolsa en mano y revisando la tratar

de llamarla se le vino a la mente de que quizas no la conociera,cuando tuvo la fuerza de llamarla no le salia la voz,al ver que fue recogida por un joven de pecas en un

automó día siguiente,Christa fue a clases,se junto con Sasha que era su amiga ahora,al entrar al salón se sentó y tomó una posición para dormir,pero Sasha la despertó

justo cuando llego el profesor.

Profesor:Alumnos,hoy tenemos a nuestra nueva compañera,Porfavor pasa.

Los ojos de Christa no podían creer lo que veían,era Ymir,se veía más guapa que cuando pequeña,Ymir al darse cuenta de que Christa la estaba obsevando se sonrojó y le sonrió

Christa al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojó y escondio su cara tras un libro,el profesor le pidió a Ymir sentarse en un banco vacío de atrás,Ymir al pasar por el lado de Christa

intentó no hacer contacto visual,porque sabía que si pasaba eso se sonrojaria y Christa se daria las horas de clases y se ivan a casa,Christa estuvo despistada

todo el día hasta que se encontró con Ymir en la puerta de salida de la escuela.

Sasha:Entonces Christa,¿irás mañana con las demás chicas a comprar cosas? -Caminando en frente de Christa dando marcha atrás-

Christa:...

Sasha:¿Que pasa? -Deteniendo a Christa-Sí tanto quieres ir a saludarla,ve,nadie te lo impide -Sonriendole-

Christa:E-Es que no pensé en realidad que regresaría,pensaba que solo era una tonta promesa de dos niñas pequeñas...-Dijo la menor cabizbaja-

Sasha:Bueno,es mejor que no haya sido una tonta promesa,¿no? -Rodeando el cuello de Christa con su brazo-

Christa:S-Sí,la saludare -Sonrojandose al decir eso-

Entonces,Christa fue hacia donde estaba Ymir,Ymir se sentó bajo un árbol a leer un poco,al sentir la presencia de Christa no le salían las palabras lo único que hizo fue levantarse

y hablarle.

Ymir:H-Hola...

Christa no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó a la más alta.

Christa:Pensaba que no volverias...-Dijo llorando-

Ymir:O-Oye no llores-Correspondiendole el abrazo-

Christa:¡Cómo quieres que no llore si no te vi en cuatro años! -Gritó desesperada la rubia-

Ymir:Yo también te extrañe,¿sabes?,y mucho...-Agachandose a la altura de la Rubia y secandole las lágrimas de las mejillas con los dedos-

Christa:Haz cambiado tanto desde que te vi hace cuatro años...-Sonriendole a la más alta aún llorando-

Ymir:Tú igual,aunque no haz crecido mucho-Con tono de broma-

Christa:¡Tonta,estamos en un momento serio y tu tiras bromas!-Dandole un cabezaso-

Ymir:Au...,tienes cabeza dura-Sobandose la barbilla-

Christa:¿En que momento no te tomas las cosas con bromas?-Entristecida-

Ymir:Perdón,te veias triste y trate de alegrarte-Sonriendole mientras se sobaba la barbilla-

Christa:U-Uh...-Con un leve sonrojo-

Ymir:Oye,¿Tu no ivas con la chica de cabello castaño a algún lado?-Sentandose en el suelo-

Christa:Se llama Sasha,y si pero dijo que esperaria-Sentandose al lado de Ymir-

Ymir:Creo que no tiene paciencia,se fue hace poco.-Acostandose en el pasto-

Christa:¡¿Qué?!,¡No me dijiste!-Levantandose y tomando sus cosas-

Ymir:Q-Quería pasar más rato contigo-Cabizbaja-

Christa:Ven conmigo -Sonriendole y tomandola de la mano-Vamos rápido -Empezando a correr-

Ymir:O-Oye,Espera-Tomando sus cosas-

Christa:Ymir apurate -Caminando rápido-

Ymir:O-Oye no recuerdo bien las calles -Con las manos en los bolsillos del polerón-

Christa:S-Sí lo se -Sonrojandose-

Ymir:Si caminas así de rápido te caeras-Tomando la muñeca de Christa-

Christa:N-No me caere -Sonrojandose-

Christa no solo se sonrojaba porque Ymir le había tomado la muñeca,sino que a Ymir en los cuatro años que estuvo en españa se le pegó el acento,y le sonaba muy bien y eso

a Christa le gustaba,habían unas palabras que le gustaban como sonaban con el acento de Ymir,Christa aún no se da cuenta pero está empezando a sentir algo por Ymir e Ymir

siente algo por Christa e Ymir lo sabe,pero no se atreve a decirle a Christa.

**...**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n,perdón por la tardanza pero los estudios me matan y scout me manda muchas cosas para trabajar u_u,nos vemos en un próximo cap hasta la próxima**

**adious n.n**


End file.
